


Pinkie promise

by kawaiifairytale



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiifairytale/pseuds/kawaiifairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was setting, Elle and Luke were forced to go together to collect twigs to set a fire, only to collect friendship as well along the way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie promise

**Author's Note:**

> A total crossover relationship resulted from interactions in the tales of festival. the reason to why I started loving those two interacting and the reason to creating this fanfic starts from this very video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAJEuNsImWI

The sun was setting, Elle and Luke were forced to go together to collect twigs to set a fire, only to collect friendship as well along the way…

The sky was a light shade of orange with blends of pink as if it is a painting of some sort, the birds were singing their last song of the evening, and the sun was hiding amongst the trees of the forest. The silence started to envelop as the voice of the birds faded. Elle and the Luke were collecting twigs and branches for a fire to help Ludger, Milla and Tear prepare the dinner for the group for the evening.

It was unusual for them to do such a job together, but they both were doing nothing to help prepare for the night so they were offered the job to collect twigs. Elle and Luke were never fond of each other in the first place, each had their own ideas and Elle was never able to understand how to work with someone like him. Neither did Luke understand why an ‘ambassador’ like him should be doing this job in the first place with a child.

Elle shoved all her twigs in her bag while counting them before leaving, she zipped the bag and carried it on her back, “I finished! Let’s go back to where Ludger, Milla and Tear are!”

Luke huffed and stomped his feet at her exclaim, as if he was a child, “I am the Ambassador here! Stop bossing me around- I will tell you when we would go back.”

Elle folded her arms and puffed her cheeks at the arrogant red-head,” Why should I take orders from someone so annoying!? I am going back alone!”

Elle started to stomp away, she couldn’t handle people like him so she ignored his whole outburst and would do anything to get back to Ludger rather than stay with someone so selfish and arrogant like him, in her opinion.

Luke jumped at her actions, he never would have expected for a child younger than him to scold him, “Wh-what? You are leaving me? Im older than you- you should listen to me!”

Elle continued her path, ignoring him, Luke yelling didn’t change such a hardheaded little girl opinion. Luke pouted as well, but it didn’t take him long to realize it was completely useless, she didn’t understand about the importance of an ‘Ambassador’ so it was natural she didn’t care. He also didn’t want to be left alone in such a place he was unsure of, naturally he had no choice but to chase after her.

Disturbed, Luke didn’t speak, neither did Elle. They walked in silence, as the music of the nature play; the soft breeze which created the rustling of the leaves and the sound of the footsteps crushing against the grass. Step after step. Time played very slowly for the both of them, it felt as if they walked for hours and they saw the same scenery, green trees and grass. The only thing that has changed was that the moon has started to shimmer and glimmer in the dark sky ,replacing the sun, as the stars decorated the sky.

How long has it been? Elle just wanted to go home, and thoughts started to consume her, she turned to face Luke, the trees shadowed his face and she could see nothing but she knew he was there, she could hear his faint breathing, she whispered “Hey…. where is everyone? Why are we not back where we started? Where is Ludger and Milla?”

“I- I-“

“-You know where we are don’t you?” Elle was desperate for reassurance, she shouldn’t be lost. She couldn’t be lost. Not now.

“O-of course I do!” Luke exclaimed overconfidently, he lifted his finger to point the way, “We just have to keep going straight.”

Elle nodded and continued her path tugging on her straps of her bag, panic overwhelmed her- what if she never finds them? Would that mean she can never find her dad? Will she ever get home? Will she have to spend her whole life alone? There were too many questions. Some questions she wished she could ignore and some questions she wish she had the answer for.

She looked down at the pocket watch hanging around her neck, the cold metal has come in contact to her hands and she remembered her dad words. He has once told her, “The recipe of finding anything is a pinch of trust in yourself, an open mind and and a sprinkle of patience.” Her little heart has bursted with hope, it was time she trusted herself, not think of the worst. She had to trust in Luke for the time-being as well. Even if she didn’t like him but it was all she could do.

Step after step, she continued until Elle heard a whimpering sound, where was it coming from? It was silent not very long ago.

She stopped to turn to Luke, “Hey do you hear-“

She turned to find Luke crouching on the floor, his hands around his knees, he appeared as a different person to Elle. Not the overconfident jerk but it was like a lost child, scared. She heard the grasp of breaths and sniffs. The shadow has covered his face she could see nothing but she knew more than ever what was happening. He was crying.

“Are you crying Luke?” It was the first she called him by his name, and she put a hand on his shoulder but there was no reaction, except she continued to hear the sniffs and it was a pointless question.

Unsure of what to do, she crouched next to Luke, “Hey Luke,” She whispered, “Don’t worry, we are together! We will find our way back together! Trust me!”

“…What if I never get back?” Luke started to question, “What if I die here? I don’t want to die. I don’t want to. I don’t-“

He covered his head with his arms as if to protect him from someone or something, Elle jumped at his sudden raise of volume, “I won’t let you die!” she exclaimed.

“…I won’t let you die,” Elle repeated in a whisper, “Besides- I have to go meet daddy- you and I can’t give up here Luke!”

The truth was, the mention of death scared Elle, she always wondered what had happened to her dad after she had left him. The mention of death always reminded her of him, she never knew whether he survived, she tried to believe otherwise. That he was a strong person, and she knew it, but she never can be sure of the outcome. Luke was shaking, his hands clenched his clothes tightly, he may have appeared arrogant at first but at this moment, they both were one and the same.

“But what if-“

“Luke- Daddy has always told me- ‘The recipe of finding anything is a pinch of trust in yourself, an open mind and and a sprinkle of patience,’” She waved her hand around imitating her dad gestures, “So Luke, its your turn to trust your self- also trust me- and together we will find our way back.”

The moon glistened in the sky lighting the young girls face where Luke saw an innocent smile, and she can see his red, teary eyes, “Luke- I can see your face, come closer… Let me clear those tears.”

“I was not crying-“ Luke murmured.

“Uh-huh. How do you explain the tears in you eyes?” Elle used the edge of her light pink sleeves to wipe Luke’s tears.

“…Something came in my eye….”

She giggled, “Ok ok- whatever you want to call it.”

The sniffs died and he said, “D- do you really think we will find our way back?”

The young girl took out his hand and wrapped her pinkie around his, “I, pinkie promise, you I will get you back! And no one can ever break a pinkie promise!”

The both stood up as Elle took his hand into hers, “Come on,” she said, “Lets go back, hand-in-hand okay? Together!”

“Okay…” He blushed, turning away.

Just as they took their first step, a voice called out, “There you are guys!”

As they turned to look, it was Guy, Luke let go of Elle hand embarrassed at what he was doing.

“How did you find us? We got lost so-“

Guy laughed, “You didn’t go too far, you are very close to the camp, its in this direction,” Guy pointed to the right, “Did you cry Luke?”

“No!” Screamed Luke, he pointed at Elle, “S-she was the one who cried- she was very annoying.”

Elle giggled, she wanted to say the truth but she decided to keep what really happened between her and Luke alone, “Yeah, I was until Luke cheered me up!”

Guy patted Elle, “Luke is nice, but he just doesn’t show it that much does he?”

“Yeah! He doesn’t- but he really is a nice person.” Elle smiled at Luke, who’s face turned a bright red at the compliments.

“Sh-shut up!” Luke scowled, “Stop teasing me and lets go.” He started to stomp towards the camp.

“That was his way of saying thank you.” Guy looked at Elle, “Don’t think much of it- he wasn’t trying to be-“

“Oh- I know!” Smiled Elle, she knew that in reality even if he didn’t appear like it, he really was a kind hearted person, all someone had to do was to truly understand him.


End file.
